Kung Fu Panda: Warriors Fortune
by the lost demons
Summary: Rusty "Phoenix" and Darko, both are two brothers whom have grown up together. However despite being skilled these two would like nothing more then two live normal lives, fate is such a strange thing as sometimes what we want doesn't come true.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, Traveling Problems.

_**Rusty 'Phoenix' Yang's journal Entry 2216,**_

_**It's already been a full 4 months since me and my brother had left California in favour of China, and already I am feeling tired. The food I packed would last us only a month, however sadly the food had to be cut between us both and so we could only small bits so that the food would last longer. And apparently Darko has the same love for sushi that I do, making it easier to feed him. **_

_**I still can't believe that the bitch tried to have me marry that lion! A prince, A PRINCE?! I had lost all respect for my aunt Sakalop because of this; thank god my mother didn't want me to marry that asshole. Weren't for her then those wolfs would have hunted me down, and there's no way I am going to marry a gay guy and let my brother be eaten by wolves.**_

_**The food I had packed had already run out last week, and of course I am not having any luck with surviving on land. Fortunately I know that there is a valley that is called 'The Valley Of Peace' maybe I can live there for the remainder of my- no OUR lives... that is if the valley actually exist, truth be told I overheard a conversation about it at home before we left, right now I'm just going on instinct...**_

_**As long as I can raise my infant brother into someone better then the rest of our family, someone that can actually be trusted like my mom...Someone that he WANTS to be, then I don't care what happens to me along the way, as long as we get to the valley I will be happy.**_

The sky roared at the ground bellow as thunder echoed through the pitch-black sky. The harsh wind flowed like a tornado trying its hardest to lift a mountain, and the ground became so cold from the droplets of water hitting the floor rapidly.

"Oh man this rain is going give Darko a fever," A lone figure said as he felt the raindrops falling onto his hand. The figure continued to walk forward as the rain continued to thrash against the clouds themselves.

The figure was in fact an 8-year-old human boy with his hair colour blue while it's spiked upwards. The boy was wearing a grey sweater that was obviously to big for him, blue pants with a few holes in them and a ying yang shirt with the words _**'Mother Earth Paradise For All'**_ written on the front in green. The whiskers from his cheeks would make you wonder if he was actually human at first glance, and finally he was wearing red _NASCAR_ styled glasses that were way to big for him, yet they avoided anyone from seeing his eyes. The most noticeable feature about him is the fact he is carrying a large backpack that seemed almost completely drained of what little contents it had, that and the sword that he had on his side holster.

The young child was also holding a baby that was likely no more then a year old, and was softly crying from the sound of the thunder. The older child looked towards the child and smiled softly as he stared the child's face and slowly smiled a loving smile towards the baby.

The baby wasn't really a ordinary human baby in the slightest, the baby had whiskers coming from it's cheeks and had tiger ears and a snow leopards tail. An _ordinary human_ would be frightened by the sight of a human infant having whiskers, feline ears, and a tail. The older child however; cared about this infant a lot, he would not let anything happen to the infant even if it meant he would get killed he would get to the valley of peace.

"Don't cry Darko your big brother Rusty is here, I promised I would be your guardian Phoenix before we left Lake Tahoe and I keep my promises" Rusty spoke softly as he jumped slightly with his feet not leaving the ground a few times, this small action caused the baby to start giggling a little.

Rusty turned his head towards the dirt road; he had already travelled a long way and was scared on how much things would change once he had arrived to the valley. Rusty was so lost in thought he had almost failed to realize the sword that had been thrown at him.

His eyes widening he quickly ducked to the floor, letting the sword pass over his head and stabbing a bamboo tree. Rusty quickly got up from the floor and turned to the direction the sword was thrown from, he held Darko tighter in case he was going to have to fight.

No more then a full minute passed and he was completely surrounded by wolves. Rusty stretched one arm forward with his backhand facing the wolf in front of him, and his legs went completely straight.

"Wolves, why is it always wolves?" Rusty let out an exaggerated sigh as soon as he finished saying those words, the wolves simply growled at him in anger before the leader of their pack came up.

"Give us all your money" The wolf that was obviously the leader of their pack spoke, Rusty could easily tell that the wolf was an Alpha because of the amount of muscles it had. Shaking the thought of wanting to fight the wolves while he was tired he grabbed the small pouch of money, and threw it towards the wolf.

The wolf caught the small pouch and opened it, only to see that the pouch had only 20 small coins. Growling, the alpha grabbed its swords and menacingly walked towards the two brothers.

"Do think we're stupid? Where's the rest of your money?" The boss wolf growled while his pack looked at the two humans with anger, Rusty meanwhile remained calm to try to see if he could talk his way out of this.

"That's all the money I have, we'll that's apply-able to china" Rusty said as he pulled out a small way of green paper and threw it towards the boss wolf, who caught it with ease.

"That large stack of paper is a form of money that is accepted throughout America as a currency, right now in American money your holding $30,000" Rusty explained while tightening his grip the handle on his sword, the boss wolf scowled as he threw a knife at insanely fast speed. The 8 year old barely had time to see the blades hit him in the chest; Rusty gasped from the pain and fell backwards and onto the muddy ground.

Rusty's vision immediately began to grow dark, his brother began crying uncontrollably from the amount of pain he could feel coming from the older sibling. Darko's ear piercing shrieks stopped immediately when the alpha wolf suddenly fell besides Darko with his own sword in his back.

Rusty's confusion had ended when he saw the wolves running towards a few clouded leopards wearing traditional Chinese vest. Save for two clouded leopards while 1 had a purple vest the other had a red one, and all of them were fighting using parasols to defeat the entire pack of wolves.

Rusty wrapped an arm around his little brother before he pulled him closer to his chest. Darko smiled in his sleep from his brother's warmth, unaware of the fact that Rusty could very well die from the possibly fatal wound.

"Everything...will be...all right little brother...I love you Darko" Rusty finally said before his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and everything went dark...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Traveling Dancers

Rusty opened his eyes after what seemed like an eternity to him, the pain in his chest felt like it was on fire, just like the fire that was crackling right next to him. The eight year old couldn't help but let out a groan of pure pain as he sat up. Unable to see anything he started to rub his eyes to let them adjust while at the same he didn't take off his sunglasses.

Rusty felt something soft and fluffy grab his arm and at the same time stop him from getting up from the floor. Not wanting to seem rude to however possibly saved him he turned towards where the arms were coming from, only to see a clouded leopard that's obviously female and wearing a purple vest staring at him kindly.

"You shouldn't get up, those injuries were pretty serious kid" The clouded leopard spoke softly as she gently set him down onto the blanket. Rusty didn't want to try to start an argument with her, but the fact that he had no idea where Darko was worried him.

"Where's Darko?" Rusty responded in a tired, hoarse voice as he sat back up. The clouded leopard stared at him with surprise for a few seconds before she smiled and pointed towards the other leopard on a log that had a red vest.

The clouded leopard with the red vest was holding Rusty's little brother Darko whom was crying. The sight of the girl trying to calm Darko down made him smile as he got up to his two feet and sat down right next to her. The leopard looked at him with surprise for a few seconds before she went back to make Darko stop crying.

"Can you please hand him here?" Rusty said as he reached his arms out to grab Darko, the leopard smiled as she handed the crying infant to him. The older human smiled when he saw Darko open his blue eyes to see Rusty smiling at his little brother.

"Hey don't cry little bro, I told you that everything would be alright" Rusty said with a small smile as he let Darko grab one of his fingers and began sucking on it. The leopards around the large campfire who the eight year old failed to notice all 'awed' at the adorable scene between the brothers.

Rusty wouldn't admit it but it felt uncomfortable when the leopards awed at him. He was never the type to want someone's attention unless it was important, but he didn't say anything since these leopards saved him.

"Your really good with children, that boy was crying ever since you lost conscious" The clouded leopard sitting next to him said softly to avoid making Darko cry. Rusty nodded his head before he turned to the girl who had probably saved his life.

"Honestly I don't know how I do it, comes naturally to me I guess" Rusty responded jokingly as he rubbed the back of his head out of embarrassment, the leopard looked down to the child and saw how happy it looked.

"My names Rusty, what's your name?" The human asked kindly to the clouded leopard, she smiled at him while the infant continued to sleep peacefully in his arms.

"Song, my name is Song" She answered in a sweet tone that made Darko giggle so much that his tail began to stick out from the blankets.

"Awww you made Darko happy" Rusty said in a joking voice, causing Song to giggle at the scene.

"It's getting late, we should get some sleep" Rusty said as he walked towards the sleeping bag he woke up in, all the clouded leopards nodded in agreement. For Rusty the thought of actually sleeping on something that wasn't a tree for once actually comforted him through the dark night, though it was more of a dreamless night for him...

Night turned into day rather quickly to Rusty, he didn't get so much sleep when he had to run away. His eyelids slowly opened, not in the slightest blinded by the morning sunlight, yet the sounds of Darko giggling made him fully wake up. The memories of him and the wolves from what seemed like only yesterday flashed through before his very eyes, he knew that the painful images were dealt with in reality and he should look forward to seeing his new home.

Turning his head to the crying infant hybrid he was holding caused him to think about his decision. Rusty softly laughed at his negative thoughts, the decision he made had saved his siblings life after all that's what his mother wanted.

"Alright Darko we have to get moving" The infant started giggling at the sound of Rusty's voice, he grabbed his little brother with both arms and stood up. He then just sat down on the log that both him and Song sat on to talk to each other last night. Rusty couldn't explain why but for some reason the thought of both him and Song simply talking made him happy, and he wished to talk to her again soon.

"It's nice to see that your awake Rusty" A voice said to him from behind, the human turned around to see that Song was standing right behind him.

"Great to see that your awake Song" Rusty smiled as she sat down right next to him, he barely knew her yet her presence was comforting to him and Darko.

"Soooo...Um" Rusty started out but stopped when he realized he had nothing to say. Darko stopped giggling when this happened and stared at him with a blank expression. Song giggled at this, it was like Darko was trying desperately to get both her and Rusty to talk, without the older brother freezing up.

"Sooo uh, what are some of your favorite activities?" Rusty asked while scratching the back of his head nervously, he never had so much experience when talking to girls. Song smiled at his shyness that he didn't seem to have last night, she opened her parasol and lifted it to give both her and the brother some shade.

"I honestly enjoy dancing with my parasol, the way my sister Su taught me how to dance had a large role in making me enjoy this activity" Songs voice rang with nothing but pure truth from her lungs, Rusty nodded his head as he looked up towards the sky to see that it was actually daytime.

"So you enjoy dancing? Honestly I was never any good at dancing so I stick to writing, and drawing" Rusty explained to Song while telling her what he like to do when he's bored. Darko began to pull on his brothers whiskers making the clouded leopard look at him in surprise, she didn't know that the older hybrid had whiskers obviously. I mean what would your reaction be? You see a baby that has feline ears, tail, and whiskers yet the infants older brother has whiskers that are so well hidden you can barely see them if you try?

"I didn't know you had whiskers Rusty" Song said in a playful tone as she began to softly pull on one of the whiskers, though unlike Darko she was trying _not _to pull his whiskers off. The thought of Rusty screaming from one of the whiskers being plucked off and making Darko laugh caused her to softly giggle.

"There a few things about myself I prefer to keep hidden Song" Rusty said as he closed his eyes, Darko closed his eyes too so that he can enjoy the sounds of nature around them both.

"Is something in your eyes?" Song looked at the hybrids with curiosity seeping into her voice. The way he simply went still intrigued her as the wind blew through her ears, she felt her whole body shiver from the sudden gush of wind.

"The night is amazing isn't it Song?" Rusty said after two whole minutes of nothing but sound of the wind and crickets. Song was absolutely confused for a few minutes until she looked up towards the stars, only to see the moon full and bright as it covered the world in it's radiant beauty.

"Yes" Song spoke as she closed her eyes, the beauty that earth's night held was...amazing. No mere words in this fanfiction could possibly describe the beautiful scenery surrounding the the two hybrids and snow-leopard. The silence had been broken when Song had decided to ask Rusty a question that would change their fates for the better.

"Rusty" said name turned to Song "why were you traveling by yourself for anyways?" The second she asked that he simply looked down towards Darko. The sadness written on his face told Song how much pain he was in, she didn't say anything when he got up and walked back to the sleeping bag.

Somehow the night became much more quieter.


End file.
